User talk:Tyciol
Welcome Hi, welcome to Papa no Iukoto wo Kikinasai! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Raika page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Suggestions Hi Tyciol, I see you're pretty active here. Do you have any suggestions on making this a better wiki? I just adopted this wiki, so am open to some suggestions. ForestMonthZero 08:30, May 9, 2012 (UTC) File:FriedEggs.jpg Can you tell me what episode File:FriedEggs.jpg is taken from? ForestMonthZero 08:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :Hm let's see, I think it's the first time the oldest sister makes fried eggs that aren't half bad... it's midway through the series anyway, unfortunately I wasn't really keeping track at the time. Maybe it'll be something someone will recognize as new people watch the series? +y@talk 18:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Light novels and manga Are you familiar with the light novels or the manga, or is it just the anime? ForestMonthZero 07:14, May 10, 2012 (UTC) French I see that you are Canadian? How's your French? Up to helping create a w:c:papakiki:fr: / http://fr.papakiki.wikia.com ? ForestMonthZero 09:47, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Only got a 60 in grade 9 so not that spectacular. Maybe if I brush up on it someday using some free software but about all I remember these days is Il mange le pomme. +y@talk 01:33, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Je pense que ca doit-etre suffisement pour etablir un wiki en francais. Mon francais est le pire du monde-entier, mais je peux ecrire des articles en la langue du Voltaire. ::(Yes I know my French is the worst in the world, but I think it's good enough to make a start at a French version of the wiki) ForestMonthZero 09:26, May 11, 2012 :::it's superior to mine :) +y@talk 14:16, May 11, 2012 ::::Mais, vous pouvez corriger les produits des autotraducteurs, non? Si vous utilisez les sites web comme Babelfish (http://babelfish.altavista.com) ou Google (http://translate.google.com), les traduction sont imparfait, et avec un peu de francais, vous pouvez corriger les erreurs les plus majeurs. ::::(But you could correct machine translated results, no? If you use the translation websites, and have a little French, you could correct the most massive mistakes...) ::::ForestMonthZero 08:54, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::Lol doubtful. I'd have more faith in how babelfish or google translate alters things than I would in my limited faint memories of french skills. I'll get back to you if I find the time to brush up on them. As it is, university english is going to take most of my attention :( The best I can figure is to use the translation web sites and then depend on french wiki editors to find and improve on whatever minor grammatical mistakes there might be. +y@talk 06:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC) adjusted So... there's been some interface updates, what do you think? If you add "?useskin=monobook" to the URL on your browser's address bar, you can also see what it looks like on monobook, if you use oasis (or put "?useskin=oasis" to see it in Oasis) ForestMonthZero 06:26, May 29, 2012 (UTC)